Because I have always loved her, and because I have always loved him
by CrimeGirlMariah2000
Summary: "You can do whatever it pleases you to do Hetty, but I hope that you know, that you can put billions of miles between Kensi and I, and I'll still love her. You can strip me of my badge, or even hand me back over to the LAPD, and I'll still love her. You can forbid me of ever seeing her again, and guess what Hetty, I'LL STILL LOVE HER MORE THAT YOU WILL EVER KNOW." 5x10 love insert.


**AN: Just a little something-something that I came up with while watching the promo for 5x10. I also got some of the idea from an older episode of NCIS: LA, when Hetty said that she's now in Kensi's debt, and Kensi said that she would defiantly cash in.**

* * *

"Nice job everyone, you wrapped up this case quite nicely in fact." Hetty congratulated the team as they were packing up their gear to leave.

"Well, thanks Hetty I have to say that we only wrapped up this case ever so quite nicely because of one dirt blonde hair male." Callen said as he and Sam shared a look, while Deeks stood up and squared his shoulder's and plastered a one-hundred watt grin on his face.

"Thanks Callen, that actually mea-"

"Of course, you were talking about Eric though." Sam said as they all watched the smile drop off of Deek's face as he went to go sit back down again.

"Of course who else could I be talking about?" Callen said while trying to contain his laughter.

"Ha-ha, very mature and funny guys." Deeks said as he grabbed his over the shoulder bag, and walked out from behind his desk.

"All right boys, you've had your fun for the day. I suggest that we go grab a burger and a couple of beers and then head on back to our respective, and private, homes. Alone, might I add?" Kensi said as she walked on in to the lounge area and grabbed her bag, and started to head for the doors knowing that she would not be going home alone tonight at all.

"Ahh, in just a moment might_ I_ add? I think for the sake of the team, Mr. Callen, and Mr. Hanna head on out, while I have a word with Ms. Blye, and Mr. Deeks in my office please. And NOW!" Hetty said, throwing in that last part as she walked back to her desk, with none of them moving.

"Uh, we'll meet you guys at the bar at seven-ish." Sam said, slowly backing out of lounge with Callen following hot on his heels while throwing a quick good-luck, and good-bye over his shoulder with a wave of his hand.

* * *

"I brought the two of you in here to discuss what happened out there today." Hetty started the conversation in her office regarding Deeks not being able to shoot the man when he had his gun pointed at Kensi head.

Both agents looked at Hetty, then at each other unsure as to where this was leading. Emotions were on the high rise today, and they did not act professionally, and accordingly, but they did act and everyone was safe in the end.

"I am well aware of this new relationship that you guys have started, but if it may get in the way, I know for a fact that the LAPD would have absolutely no problem taking Mr. Deeks back and replacing him with someone new, to be Mrs. Blye's partner." Hetty stated making sure that her point got across, and knowing she had succeeded when both of the lover's eyes bulged out of their heads.

"You wouldn't do that Hetty, would you?" Kensi asked, while slowly grabbing Deek's hand with hers under the front of the table.

"Come on Hetty, that's a little harsh, don't you think?" Deek's asked, while he slowly rubbed circles on the back of Kensi's hand to try and sooth her.

"For starters, don't think I don't know what the two of you are doing under the table, and secondly unless you can prove me otherwise then I am afraid I will have to do what I just said I will do." Hetty forced the words out of her mouth, and wished upon a star that they would indeed prove her otherwise.

Deeks looked over at Kensi and saw the tears start to build up in her eyes at Hetty's words, and had to push back his own for her sake. She would need him more than ever if Hetty went through with her word. Taking a deep breath Deeks stood up for the women he loves, and for their newly found relationship.

"You can do whatever it pleases you to do Hetty, but I hope that you know, that you can put billions of miles between Kensi and I, and I'll still love her. You can strip me of my badge, or even hand me back over to the LAPD, and I'll still love her. You can forbid me of ever seeing her again, and guess what Hetty, I'LL STILL LOVE HER MORE THAT YOU WILL EVER KNOW." Deeks stated, raising his voice more with each word to the point of him yelling the last part, and staring Kensi straight in the eye for the last part.

Both women were staring at him wide-eye as he was saying this. Words could not even start to be able to explain what Kensi was feeling at the moment, but all of the words would equal love in the end. Hetty though was trying to hide her smile, as Deeks looked away from Kensi and over to her.

"The same goes for me," Kensi started to say as she finally found her voice again, and came out of her trance. "You can do all of the same to me, and I'll still love him."

"I would also like to mention that I am in Ms. Blye's debt, and consider this as me paying my debt. Now we're even." Hetty said while giving a barely noticeable wink to Kensi, before continuing.

"Well, I am most defiantly cashing in right now then." Kensi said with a smile on her face, and winking back to Hetty.

"And, it seems that the two of you have finally giving in to your feelings, and have also finally calmed down enough to give me a simple explanation as to why I was just yelled at." Hetty stated with a smirk on her face.

And without missing a single beat she was given an answer,

"Because I have always loved her-"

"And because I have always loved him."

* * *

**AN: So, just a quick little one-shot that I wrote because inspiration struck me on the head. LITERALLY! And, also just a quick bit of advice…Playing and game that involves a ball, when playing with three, and/or more, kids younger than you, and all on the same team is NEVER a good idea.**

**Review?**

**Favorite?**

**Follow?**


End file.
